After 30 years' development, starting from 10 M, the bandwidth of the Ethernet has gone through 100 M, 1000 M, 10 G, 40 G, and 100 G development stages. At the present stage, the 10 GE bandwidth Ethernet has already been used in batch, and the 40 GE and 100 GE bandwidth Ethernet have been gradually applied. Therefore, it raises a requirement for a core switch which bears the development of the bandwidth of the Ethernet. In order to support and satisfy the demand for constructing the data center under the new circumstances, the switch system, as in the central position of the core switch, becomes a critical equipment. The most important properties of the core switch are high density and high bandwidth.
A certain model of a core switch system is applied in a data center, and the single boards of the core switch system can be classified into the master control board, a switch board and a line-card according to their respective functions. The master control board completes the management and control function of the whole system, while the switch board and the line-card complete the large volume data exchanging function. In order to increase the performance the high-speed link, the architecture of the certain model of a core switch employs the advanced orthogonal architecture in the industry. The single boards which compose the system are of high quantity, compact-sized, and can be plugged in both front and back. During the system commissioning and maintenance, the serial port lines need to be switched frequently between each single board, which affects the efficiency of the commissioning and maintenance. However, the serial ports are indispensable to either the commissioning of each single board's function or the commissioning and maintenance of the overall switch system.